fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Trails Trailer Park
The Happy Trails Trailer Park is the trailer park where Chester McBadbat, his father and his friends live, inside a run-down mobile home. Information The trailer park they are located in is ravaged by many tornadoes which strangely doesn't affect the rest of Dimmsdale. Next to the trailer park is a railroad, and across from the railroad is A.J.'s house. Chester and his father live inside a trailer within the trailer park, which is small. Chester's trailer also has a mailbox which is often shot like a rocket by people who do not like Chester's family name. Description .]] The trailer is tiny, with a single door leading inside. There is only a single room which is where the McBadbat's eat, sleep, and use the toilet. In almost all of his appearances, Bucky is sitting on a toilet right in the middle of the trailer, in many cases he is not even using it for anything except a seat (He notes in "The Big Scoop" that he will eventually need to get a chair in the trailer). In "It's a Wishful Life", it is shown that if Timmy was never born, the trailer would be a triple-wide with gold cinderblocks holding it up. The trailer remained this way until Timmy has Jorgen unwish the wish that removed his existence. When Chester wished for his father to be the best baseball player ever, the trailer and the trailer park became a fancy mansion and a fancy yard. However since this was a wish by Norm, it eventually backfired, which lead to the mansion being taken away and Chester's father being arrested. When Norm came back as a fairy, Chester immediately wished for everything to be back to normal. This made the yard became a trailer park again as well as returned Chester's trailer to the park. Chester's father was returned to being a despised person again, but Chester was happy that his father was not in jail anymore. Future The trailer was seen in the devastated future from Channel Chasers, still intact for twenty years, until the beginning of the movie when it was destroyed by a stray laser blast. Bucky was inside, sitting on the toilet as usual, he thought the trailer blew up because he had too many Mexican brunches. Trivia *In the episode "Sleepover and Over", the trailer did happen to have a separate bathroom which Timmy used to talk to his fairies. *Apparently, Chester's trailer never moves, despite having wheelsFairy Idol. Appearances *Super Bike *Foul Balled *MicroPhony *The Big Scoop! *Sleepover and Over *Who's Your Daddy? *Channel Chasers *It's A Wishful Life *Escape From Unwish Island *Teeth For Two *The Masked Magician *Future Lost *Fairy Idol *Merry Wishmas *Fly Boy References Images TheBigScoop011.jpg|The interior of the trailer. TheBigScoop002.jpg|Chester in his trailer at the kitchen sink. TheBigScoop010.jpg|Chester leaving to A.J.'s house while his dad reads the newspaper on the toilet. TheBigScoop004.jpg|Chester about to take his pet possum off of the rug. TheBigScoop007.jpg|Chester goes to take his camera and photos.... TheBigScoop009.jpg|and tells his dad that he is going to A.J.'s house so they can write their article for the school paper. ChannelChasersPt1-035.jpg|The trailer in the dystopian future after a laser blasts most of it to pieces. FoulBalled237.jpg FoulBalled238.jpg FoulBalled248.jpg FoulBalled249.jpg FoulBalled250.jpg FoulBalled251.jpg FoulBalled252.jpg Sleepover77.png Sleepover78.png Sleepover80.png Sleepover81.png Sleepover82.png Sleepover83.png Sleepover84.png Sleepover99.png Sleepover101.png Sleepover102.png Sleepover109.png|Chester outside his trailer. Sleepover110.png Category:Locations Category:Dimmsdale Category:Residences Category:Trailer Parks Category:Buildings